Early Risers (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Early to bed, Early to Rise . . . but when there's one thing that keeps you up at night, what is Tsuyu to do? Romantic Family Fluff. Story #4 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**EARLY RISERS**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Late Nights/Early Mornings._

 _As a side note, the name of the new character in this story is Ryoku Amei Midoriya. The Given names are Japanese for "Strength" (Ryoku) and "Frog Calling" (Amei), according to an online Japanese Dictionary I used for a reference. I hope everyone finds it a fitting name!_

 _Also, I'd like to give a thanks - as always - to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS  
_.

.  
The soft cry coming from the monitor on the nightstand woke Tsuyu, which made her groan and twist in the sheets of the large bed.

"Mmmm . . . Izuuuu- _kunnn?_ " she moaned and stretched towards the other side of the bed. "It's your . . . turn. The baby-?" When she didn't touch anything, except the empty space under the covers, she slowly rose up and blinked her eyes. "Izuku?" She turned and reached for the bedside lamp; turning it on to reveal that not only was she all alone in the bed, but according to the clock, it was nearly 2 a,m, in the morning.

"Oooh, where did he go? Kero," Tsuyu sighed and rolled to the side of their bed, fumbling for her slippers before getting to get to her feet. Mumbling softly to herself, she winced as the cries from the baby monitor grew louder. "Oh dear," she said. Reaching for a robe, she slipped it on as she fuzzily made her way out of the master bedroom and down the hall.

She made it as far as the side room where the couple had set up a small workspace, as she glanced inside the open doorway . . . and paused as she took in the form of her husband; still dressed in the same clothes he wore the night before, with his curly-haired head resting atop a stack of papers on the low desk. His legs stretched out beneath it, showing his sock-clad feet as he snored softly.

"Oh dear, Kero." Tsuyu shook her head. _Izuku must've had more paperwork to deal with that he told me!_ she said to herself. _The Agency's going to hear from me about this!_ She stepped inside, and lifted the small blanket they kept stored on a low shelf, using it to cover Izuku as he slept. She gave him a tired smile and a light kiss on his forehead, before she turned and headed back down the hallway.

This time, she made it to the tiny nursery, just off the hallway near the living room. Inside a bassinet, the crying form of their baby seemed to pitch its voice louder - clearly upset as she waved her tiny legs and arms in the air.

"Oh, now, that's quite enough," Tsuyu cooed, bending over to slip her hands under the blanket lining the tiny, baby bed. She deftly, if slowly, swaddled the little one in the blanket, before lifting her up to her chest. "You're having a bad night, too. Kero?" Glancing around, Tsuyu decided to forgo a bottle or one of the baby's favorite toys, and stepped out of the nursery and into the living room. "Come on, Ryoku-chan," she said softly, stepping around the low couch. "We'll take in some air together . . . see if that will calm you down."

The baby cried, but not as loudly as before; clearly realizing that she was now being held by her mother.

Tsuyu reached the closed, glass door that lead out onto their apartment's small balcony, and shifted the baby to one arm so she could slide the door open. The air outside was still early-spring warm, but cool due to the sun being down. She shivered briefly, before stepping outside and moving to where they'd left a couple of chairs to enjoy the outside view. "Here we go," Tsuyu said, lowering them down to sit. Folding her legs to make herself comfortable, she settled Ryoku and smiled down at her. "Now, now . . . there's no need to cry now. Kero." Rocking her body slowly back and forth, she made soft, froggy sounds in her throat; almost singing to her baby as a gentle breeze drifted across the balcony.

Slowly, Ryoku settled down and stopped crying; making soft sounds as she looked up at Tsuyu.

Reaching up, Tsuyu gently brushed her hand over Ryoku's forehead, her fingers combing back the curly fringe of green and black hair there. She had her wide eyes, but they were a deeper green - like Izuku - and were accented by the smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Barley a few months old, she'd yet to show any personality traits, yet Tsuyu wasn't worried. She's going to be something special, that's for certain.

At that point, Ryoku's eyes widened, and her tiny face broke into a smile as she cooed happily.

"Well, what's made you happy all of a sudden?" Tsuyu asked fondly. The answer she go came by way of a light blanket being settled over her shoulders; it's warmth making her turn and stare behind her in slight surprise.

"I think she sees someone she loves!" Izuku said, dropping to his knees beside her. He had a sleep expression, but he had a smile on his lips as he leaned over to give both mother and child a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Ryoku-chan," he said with great fondness. "Can't sleep, huh?"

Ryoku wriggled in her mother's arms, burbling and cooing as she looked up at Izuku.

"We all were trying to sleep," Tsuyu said, giving her husband a stern-if-fond look. "But you weren't in bed, Kero."

Izuku nodded, then yawned. "Sorry . . . I was going over more of the notes from the last big meeting with our Agency. As well as some notes Totoroki sent over from the big meeting we had last week."

"That was from the big Heroes conference, wasn't it? The one nearly all of our former classmates put together?" Tsuyu asked.

"It was all Momo and Tenya's idea," Izuku said nodding. "They figured since villains have been organizing against us, we need to being organizing to better protect ourselves and the people we protect." He ruefully looked down and added, "Even so, I wasn't supposed to be up so late, Tsu-chan."

Tsuyu reached up to pat his cheek. "Don't worry, Izu-kun. At least you didn't fall asleep in the kitchen. Kero." She added with a sigh, "Considering you have to rise early this morning, You really mustn't go without some sleep, love. It doesn't help your health, and it makes you cranky."

Izuku nodded, slipping closer to wrap his arm around her. "I'll get some sleep, I promise." He smiled at Ryoku - who appeared to be yawning herself - and said, "Perhaps we all should get some sleep, hm?"

Tsuyu shook her head, and said, "In a bit . . . want to make sure Ryoku-chan is settled before we go back in." She looked out at the view of the city around them; the muted lights from below, mixing with the faint field of stars overhead. "It's so peaceful this morning, isn't it? Kero?"

Embracing her, Izuku followed her gaze and said softly, "Yeah, it is." For a short time, the young parents and their child stayed still on the balcony; feeling the spring breeze in the early morning darkness, and relishing the closeness of being together.

Then, with a content breath, Tsuyu nudged Izuku softly. "Looks like Ryoku-chan's finally asleep," she whispered.

Izuku nodded wordlessly, rising to his feet first to help her stand up without disturbing the baby. He opened the door and let her go in first, but as soon as he was inside, he moved around her quickly and ducked into the nursery. He emerged with the bassinet and started to move back down the hallway.

"Izuku! What are you doing?" Tsuyu said, hissing her words to keep Ryoku from waking. She followed his path, ending up back at the master bedroom . . . where she saw he had quickly changed into a pair of sleeping pants, and was piling up their sleeping pillows, after having put the baby's bed near theirs. "Oh!"

Izuku finished with the pillows, and turned and held out his hands. "Come on, love. Get into bed, while I put Ryoku-chan in hers."

Tsuyu gathered what he had in mind, and gave the baby to him before she kicked off her slippers and removed her robe. Yawning, she said quietly, "You could have told me what you were thinking, Kero."

Making sure the baby was positioned right, and her blanket was safely folded down by her feet, Izuku looked at his wife and said, "What, and stop me from spoiling the both of you?"

"Oh, Kero!" Tsuyu climbed back into bed, waiting for Izuku to replace the covers and the quilt as he settled back against the pile of pillows. When he settled down, he held out one arm and she quickly snuggled in under the covers. wrapping her arms around him. "Mmm! Better," she told him.

Snuggling her close, Izuku cast one more glance at their sleeping daughter, before he bent his head down to nuzzle into Tsuyu's hair. "Very much . . . hmmm! Sleep well, Tsu-chan," he murmured with a last, jaw-popping yawn.

Her eyes already closed, Tsuyu leaned up to kiss him, before laying back down and saying, "Love you, Izu-kun . . . hmmmaaah-ah, Kero.".

.  
.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.


End file.
